SCP: The Prototypes
by Parker Senecal
Summary: Commander of a misfit SCP taskforce, struggles to find a way to stay alive and capture a deadly enemy.
1. Intro

"Sir."

"Come on in." The commander waved while sitting in his cramped square office. "Do you know why I ask for you C-8726?" he said while looking down at his computer.

"No sir."

"Well, as leader of this site's security, I am promoting you to Captain of Mobile Task Force unit Beta-6." I struggled not to allow my mouth to drop, I stood there awkwardly, it was too quiet for a few moments.

"Did you forget the SCP Foundation's purpose? The UN doesn't fund us to stand around, get your ass out of my office! " I left his office in a heated hurry.

My real name is Pierre Abel. I've been working for the SCP Foundation for 15 years and I'm an experience as a soldier. I was part of the French military for a few months then the government shoved me over to the SCP Foundation because they saw my "potential". I was part of security team Alpha in Site-19 but after that major breach…I was the last one and they switched me to Mobile Task Force. My last unit was called MTF Kappa-42 but I got pulled out for this Beta-6 bull shit. "Come on, of all units it's the suicide unit. I'm goanna die whether I like it or not!" I yell as I'm walking down the underground hallway. "At least I'm getting paid more so my shit family could buy a used Ferrari." Mobile Task Force Beta-6 is nick named "Death Seekers" because most that join die on the first mission. MTF-B6 is a combat/re-containment unit, which means I will fight SCPs AND Chaos Insurgents. The one thing I don't want to fight are the Special Containment Procedures, which are monsters in a nutshell. "Well, at least I'm ending this nightmare with an old fashion, blood gurgling bang." I say sarcastically.

I walk up to the barracks door, I can hear some men talking. "Okay this is my unit, these are my men and I can do it." I mumble under my breath as I open the door. The room is small with a table and some chairs around it and a couch in the corner. In the back some bunk beds hide in a cubby as three men are play cards at the table. Two of the men are over six feet and the other looks just above five, so short.

"Damn did you see Fred? SCP-682 ripped him to pieces in ten seconds flat!" One of the tall ones says.

"Well at least his BO has gone with him." They all laugh.

"Are you kidding me?" I yell. The men look at me puzzled. "First I'm leader of this stupid unit and now I only have three men?!" I yell out. The men look at each other, and then they start laughing.

"There are a lot more than that, have you looked to the left and right, you stupid French guy." One of the men says. I look to the left and there is a metal door marked Squad Alpha. I look to the right and I see another door that says Squad Charlie and Squad Delta.

"So this is Squad Bravo?" I calm my voice.

"Of course stupid!" The short one mumbles back.

"Well I am the new commander, you bunch of wet shits!" The men jump to salute.

"Mobile Task Force Beta-6 officer on deck!" The smiles on the men's faces disappear.

"At ease!" I call out. "What are your names and how many are there in Beta-6?" I ask.

"Sir my name is Mark Adams, this is Jack Cody and the shorty on is Lee Zhang" Lee doesn't flinch. "We have a fourth member in this squad but she's off doing something and there is a total of 19 people in Beta-6." Mark says.

"Mark, now there are 20 because he's here" Jack adds.

"I don't give a fuck." Says Mark.

"That's enough, I'm Pierre Abel where is everyone else?"

"Sir they are at the Foxtrot shooting range and our other member is…well speak of the devil, she's back!" Lee says. I turn around and see a woman, light blonde hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. She walks into the barracks.

"Mark, who is this one of your pimps?" She says.

"Ummm…that's our new commander Ashely." She jumps to attention. "Oh my God I'm so sorry commander, Ashely Victoria sir!"

"Did Ken turn out to be a SPC Barbie?" Mark giggled but didn't see Ashley's right fist put him on the floor. I've seen the games plenty of times, time for some sleep.

"Get some sleep." I head to my quarters.


	2. Operation: Siberian Tiger part 1

I hit the alarm clock. "Damn, I'm so tired." I mumble under my breath. My quarters is much better than my last one but it's small, the walls have white paint and a computer bed that takes up almost half of the room. I hear knocking on the door.

"Sir I have a letter for you." A young man says.

"Just slip it under the door." The letter quickly slides across the smooth, gray floor and I could hear the man's footsteps echo as he walks away. The standard office index card faced up with large print on it:

Dear Commander Abel

Please bring your whole unit

to briefing room Delta

General Karp

"Well, better get dressed and wake the unit." I think to myself.

We are all waiting in Delta briefing room, large with enough chairs that it could fit all personal in the facility. The back end contains a platform in with the wall to wall display screen the screen warming up. All of Beta-6 is in the room waiting for the general to brief us on our orders. Abruptly, the back doors open and another unit walks in, the uniforms say it all TF-Delta 9.

"Well, well, well…looks like the Hacks are in the room." Mark says out loud.

"Shut up you stupid Death Seekers!" One of the Delta-9 members yells out.

"Excuse me sir but I'm a…" Mark stops as the front doors open.

Then the general walks into the room with a man behind him, the man is in civilian clothes. Too normal looking, wearing jeans, nice looking sneakers, a gray hoodie with the hood up and a leather vest. This is getting weird, the screen flickers and displays a large building.

"Good morning Delta-9 and Beta-6." The general says.

"This mission is simple; our spies believe that the Chaos Insurgents have a small base in this abandon warehouse. We believe that they are storing weapons, ammunition, and vehicle parts."

"Sir, why are we here?" The commander of Delta-9 says.

"One of our spies found a super computer in the warehouse."

"Sir, why is there a civilian on the stage?"

"He is not a civilian. He is a prototype agent, his orders are to kill the insurgents alongside Beta-6, and you should consider yourself lucky." He looks at the man and he immediately walks up to the mic.

"My name is Alex Mercer, in this operation I AM your commanding officer and you WILL obey me..." He says intensely. "The plan is simple, Beta-6 and I will be dropped off by the Blackhawks and kill the guarding insurgents. Once the warehouse is clear, Delta-9 will move in and hack the super computer that is in the far left corner, any questions?"

Mark starts up. "Officer I got one question for you, what are thoooooosssssseeeee?!" "Sneakers any other questions?" as Alex answers more questions, I turn to Mark.

"Can you shut the fuck up for once?" Mark stays silence. "Answer me soldier!" "But Commander Abel, you told me to shut the fuck up."

"True."

We are in the Blackhawks, our black uniforms blend well under the moon lite sky.

"Commander Mercer, we're ten minutes from the target." The piolet says over the radio.

"Keep low!" Alex orders. It's weird that all of us have our black uniforms and gasmasks while Alex is wearing the same clothes as he was in the briefing room, he doesn't even have a gun!

Mark nudges me. "Yo, you ready for your first mission with the Death Seekers?"

"Shut up." I say, he can be so annoying sometimes.

"You goanna die." Mark shows a joking smile.

"Well if I wanted to I would throw you out of this helicopter, how would it feel hitting the trees at 250 kilometers per hour?" Our conversation was interrupted.

"This is CH-42, bogies inbound! Two insurgent Fighters!" The lead Blackhawk of our three helicopter unit cries out.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Alex calls back.

Suddenly Alex's arm quickly extends, it looks like a long rope made of muscles! It quickly ripped right through the first insurgent Jet. The second one fires a missile at Alex's arm but did nothing on impact. Alex's arm then quickly ripped the cockpit out of the jet. The insurgent, still alive, watched in horror as his jet tumbles into the Siberian woods. Alex then pulls the Insurgent out of the ripped cockpit and brought him aborted still intertwined in his arm.

"You will get nothing out of me!" the insurgent piolet says with a thick Russian accent.

"Oh I wasn't planning interrogation." Alex say with a smile as he tossed him to the Blackhawk's floor. Alex's hands and arms stretch and transform into huge claws with long razors Sharpe points. He ripped the insurgent open while he screams but he Alex hardly noticed. Alex then pulled the body close to his, and it absorbed into him! It was like watching an ameba consume its pry and it was over in seconds.

"There are no more anti-air weapons and vehicles at the warehouse." Alex says.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, you saw me consume him, I have his memories now."

"Commander, we reached the target." The pilot called out.

"Excellent." Alex says with a smile. We rope down from the Blackhawks and into a fire storm.

"I count at least a dozen protecting the front door." Lee says while we group behind some crates for cover.

"Shorty get your ass over here, same for you Barbie!" Mark screams over the walky-talky.

"My name is not shorty!"

"Does it look like I give a fuck?"

"Everyone shut the fuck up and kill the insurgents!" Some guy from Delta squad yelled out.

"I'm hit…my leg…I can't feel my leg!" A soldier from Alpha squad cries out.

"Hold on!" I yell over the radio. But it was too late, the insurgents got him.

Alex runs faster than any human at the insurgents. It's nothing I have ever seen before!

"Kill the civilian!" One of the insurgents yells, all four open up in Alex's direction. Alex's right arm forms a huge blade that he instantly spears one oncoming enemy while at the same time his left halves another before insurgents can figure out they are doomed. He quickly forms his right blade into his claw style and rips off the head of another insurgent. The last one starts running but Alex is too fast, he jumps 10 meters into the air, and lands perfectly in line with the insurgent. He splits him in half like a he was a melon.

Mark yells amazed "Damn that was amazing, I mean holy shit I'm goanna have a heart attack I mean that was so God damn amazing I mean…."

"Mark shut up!" Ashely yells back annoyed. Suddenly a tank rolls out of the warehouse with insurgent infantry surrounding it. Then the tank fires a shell at Alex. Alex clearly wasn't ready as he flies through the air and hits a tree hard.

Mark says disappointed "Well shit looks like we need more pray in school."


	3. Operation: Siderian Tiger part 2

The tank rolled out of the hanger surrounded by infantry. Alpha squad ran in front of the tank, they lined up and opened fire; the bullets merely bounced off the thick armor. The Alpha squad leader turned to the rest of Beta-6 and screamed out "RUN!" in seconds he was gunned down by the tank. "Kill them all!" the insurgent commander orders. The insurgents fire their automatic rifles at us. We all scrambled in every direction. Bravo squad and Charlie squad hid behind some crates while Delta squad was hiding behind another bunched up crates. Alpha squad was standing in the open engaged with the insurgent infantry.

"Okay let's address the situation…" I started "Alex is down, Delta squad is pinned down by insurgent infantry, Alpha squad is almost gone, and we are hiding from that tank."

"That would be correct sir." Jake answered.

"Where is shorty?" Mark askes.

"Dead, capture, alive who knows?" a MTF from Charley squad answered. "I'm here you dip-shits!" Lee yells

"Sorry shorty I didn't notice you." Mark mocks

BANG! The crates where blown away by the tank. The machine gunner pointed his heavy gun at us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Catholic Church…" Mark starts up.

"What's this? No little Billy stuck to your dick? Progress." The gunner responded with his German accent. "Well look at this… a bloody heathen."

"Excuse me sir, but I'm a mother…" The tank explodes, a black shadow quickly flies by.

Alex appeared standing on top of the burning vehicle with the driver in his claw. "Mercy." He says desperately.

"How about a no." Alex answers. Alex proceeds to crush the insurgent's head. "AHHHHHHHHHHH." he cries. His body then plops down on the asphalt. What his head now looks more like mashed potatoes with blood and bones sticking out.

"You thought I was dead?" Alex says.

Ashely respond in surprise "But…"

"Prototypes never die from something like that, it takes a lot more to kill me."

"You were shot by a tank!"

"I've survived a nuclear blast too."

I had to stop this "Guys focus, we need to clear the area before Delta-9 can land, what's happened to our Blackhawks?"

"They are giving support to what's left of Alpha squad." Alex answered

"Okay I got a plan, Beta-6 let's move out and take that warehouse!"

After we eliminated the remaining insurgents outside of the warehouse all of Beta-6 moved inside of the warehouse. It was dark and cold.

"Quiet, I hear someone." I say quickly. We all hugged the wall.

"Four insurgents." Mark declares.

"You know I could have done the Intel." Lee complains.

"But you're so short."

"Oh yah?" Lee punched a hole thru wall, does he know karate or something?

"This is easier!"

"Sure thing shorty." Suddenly Lee tackles Mark and they get into a fist fight. Lee is clearly winning. Then the four insurgents turn the corner, Alex then quickly extended his arms and ripped through the insurgents.

"Mark, Lee you dumb asses you almost got us killed!" Alex says angrily.

The team went into the room with the super computer, there was some insurgents but we killed them before they had a chance to move. Delta-9 ropes down from the Blackhawks and hack the super computer.

"Commander Mercer, Commander Abel you would want to see this." A Delta-9 member says over the walkie-talkie while we were in the court yard loading the dead and wounded into the Blackhawks.

"Okay be there in a minute." I respond back.

We get there and the Delta-9 member points to the computer and starts typing "Give me a minute and…"

The video starts. "This is Dr. Bob of project Super Man. We have been trying to create a virus that can transform normal humans into prototypes. One of our spies was able to obtain a sample of the virus that SCP used to create their prototypes with the virus called PAX-11" he holds up the test tube with his hand. "We will be able to turn the tides and we will destroy SCP for good." The video ends.

"This can't be happening!" Alex yells and bangs the table.

"Why would they keep this in a warehouse?" A MTF from Delta-9 askes.

"Who knows, they even have the wrong virus!" Alex answers angrily.

"Isn't that good?" I ask.

"No, not at all, PAX-11 which is a highly infective virus that kills people fast but the corpse reanimates turning subjects into walking carriers. When they see a suitable host they will explode and release spores that will spread the virus!"

"Good God this is bad."

"I'm addressing a state of emergency to SCP and the UN, this can't be tolerated for any longer!"

We flew back to our site, we set C4 around the warehouse and it exploded while we flew away. "Well Mark I guess I survived the first mission?" Mark looks at me and smirks "Beginner's luck."


End file.
